


Loss

by Mirasol_201



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasol_201/pseuds/Mirasol_201
Summary: Emil has lost his knife. Sigrun is of little help finding it.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide & Emil Västerström
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a side work for the prompt "Loss" at the chapter break special.

“Sigrun! Sigrun, have you seen my knife??? It was right here! Come on, it can´t just disappear like that?!”

Emil looked around himself hectically. He just had it in his hand. Than a bird or something cried and he looked away for five seconds and it was gone. Sigrun looked up from packing her backpack.

“How´d you manage to lose it? Fell off the rock you were sitting on?” She chuckled.

“I don´t know! Do you see it somewhere around here?”

Sigrun at least pretended to scan the area around her. Then she got up demonstratively slow and leaned against a tree grinning.

“Sorry little guy. Haven´t seen it.”

She was lying. She was so obviously lying. It made Emil furious. He started spilling out the insides of his half-packed backpack while angrily cursing to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigrun watched the Swede´s antics from over at her tree. Should she tell him? She figured no. He would notice eventually. For now it was way too entertaining watching her right-hand-warrior franticly searching for the knife that was exactly where it was supposed to be: in its scabbard, on his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, these were all kind of short... Should I write some of those really short stories again at the next chapter break spechial (hoping there will be one, this was so fun!), I will probably make those a series. It seems a little weird making them its entire own thing every single time...


End file.
